All Work, No Play
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Tea's attitude changes while struggling with school, loneliness and paying debts. Mokuba tries to help by getting her a job at Kaiba Corp. (Better sum inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Yugi and the gang have gone off on another adventure to enter a Dueling Contest. However, Téa has stayed behind this time, deciding to focus on her future and attend Dancing School. But with some hard times facing her as she struggles with Dancing School, debts and being lonely, Téa's world and attitude change for the worst.

One night having saved Mokuba from Kaiba Corp. rivals, Mokuba decides he doesn't like this new Téa and convinces Kaiba to let Téa work for them to help her out. But is getting this stressful job really a good turn for Téa or Kaiba Corp. on top of Dancing School? And even though Mokuba is trying to help, he just doesn't understand what pressures Téa is under. However, there does seem to be one man who does understand Téa, problem is he's not supportive and ignores her.

 **Note** : Sorry I started this of short and shitty, but I knew I had an idea, but knew I wouldn't have written it unless I posted it, so thats why the first chapter was crap.

 **Chapter 1**

Téa exhaled the smoke from her lungs. Her hunger was gone. There was still a sense of emptiness in her chest, but at least it wasn't as bad or painful as before. _Stupid, stuck up, bitchy model dancers!_ , Téa thought to herself as she took another drag of her , _I'll show them I'm not some soft, perfetic wannabe! I'm meant to be there! I am a dancer! I can't listen or believe their sly remarks! I'll show them! I'll show all of them just who Téa Gardner really is!_ Thought Téa _. But first, I'll lose this stupid fat that's making me...fat!_ Pressing the cherry of her cigarette out against the metal railing, Téa throw her discarded bud on the ground, forgetting all about it. She felt slightly light headed, but it was calming. She wasn't looking forward to it wearing off.

"Téa!" Scream a voice that was high pitch, yet, sounded as if it was breaking from a low voice.

Turning, Téa matched the voice up with Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother to Seto Kaiba. As he came running towards her, Téa felt herself confused and rather shocked. Her first thought was to question what he was doing here, then why he was running and then how long had it been since she'd seen the kid? He looked just the same except maybe a few inchies taller.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Téa asked with the same old caring concerned routine. "And all on your own for that matter." She added, looking around to see that the park was now empty, asumingly because dull grey clouds were forming above their heads, signalling rain to come. But still, why wasn't Kaiba or a security guard with him? Was he in trouble?

"Téa, h-" Mokuba stopped, sniffing the air and searching the air for the fading treases of smoke. "Were you just smoking right now?"

Téa, feeling as if she'd been struck, felt ashamed of herself. But anger began to boil over her as she turned around to face the lake again. She was sick of having to pretend to be something she wasn't or having to be something she was. _No, that didn't make sense! Grrr, this was so frustrating!_ Téa thought, getting confused. She could just imagine the other dancers at her dancing academy ignoring or ditching the younger Kaiba brother. That or if they knew who he was, using him to get to the older Kaiba brother for his money and wealth. But then this was Mokuba. A sweet little kid whom she had gone on some pretty messed up adventures with. Slowly, Téa was found herself defencive as she didn't really want to lie to Mokuba or disapoint him. Seeing no other way, Téa opted for her new attitudes way out and bit out "Yeah."

"Why?" Mokuba asked, looking up at her with saddened emotions running through his eyes. Having found someone he trusted, Mokuba thought he was safe. But now having a closer look and perspective of Téa, he saw that something was increably wrong with her and it hurt.

Something inside her snapped. "It's none of your business. Besides," Téa added. "You never answered my question. Why should I answer two of yours when you've not even answered one?"

"Téa." Mokuba gasped quietly as his eyes laced with startling confusion of who the girl before him was. Téa was much more thinner than when he had seen her last. She was wearing less clothes, having only her chest and privates covered with a spagetti crop top and really short shorts. Mokuba noticed Téa was in thin high heels and had her hair pulled back I an updo with silvery make up on her eyes to match her alfit and a tint of pink lip gloss to soften her lips. The girl before him looked nothing like the sweet inocent Téa he knew. "What happened to you?" Mokuba asked softly at the new Téa who remembered him just a little of his brother as he looked out at the lake with her arms crossed over her chest, a look of dispise resting on her face. She didn't answer. More, turning away from Mokuba and twisting up her face at the irritation of questions.

"Go home Mokuba."

Mokuba felt as if someone had shoved him back suddenly and he hadn't seen it coming. As he looked up at Téa, unless you heard her, you won't have thought she'd had said anything. "What?" Mokuba gasped.

"Go home Mokuba. Before you get into trouble." With that said, Téa began walking away.Téa said nastily as she began walking away just a few steps. BUt the first step was the hardest and and her feel the guiltiest. Stopping on her third step, she said "It's not safe for you out here. I don't want you getting hurt." Téa would have walked him home herself, but their was a war going on inside her head at that time which made her begin to walk away from him again.

"Wait, but Téa-" Mokuba called after her, still stunned as to what had happened to the nice respectable Téa Gardner who had been nothing but sweet and caring towards him since the first day he met her.

"Well, ain't you a sweet thing, tuts." Said a man Mokuba hadn't even noticed until he was walking pasted Téa. He eyed her with a animalistic tint of fun to his eyes, slapping her backside as she passed him. Téa had seemed to ignore his comments until that touch. Glaring at he, the man with an animalistic glance and golden blond hair walked pasted her towards Mokuba.

It took Mokuba a moment after the inncodent of Téa getting her backside hit, for him to realise that a threat was walking straight at him. As he backed up, his back collided with somebodies legs. Spinning and twistin on the spot, Mokuba looked up to see another man with dark brown hair combed back neaty and an irry face that could also be seen as beautiful.

The two men trapped Mokuba inbetween them and as Mokuba began to struggle, the bulkier animalistic man picked him up, carrying him underarm on his hip, treating Mokuba's hits as none existant. The man sneered something about simply getting out of the area and giving the kid to their boss already, when the animalistic man was hit in the head by a large stick that had fallen off a tree. Mokuba was dropped onto the floor and scurrided away from the two men, one now being unconsious.

Téa stood as tall as she could with the stick making her balance uneven as she glared at the beautiful faced man.

"You don't realise what your getting yourself into, sweetie." Said the beautiful faced man.

Téa just huffed as Mokuba came to stand behind her, almost clinging to one of her legs as she stood there with the large stick in two hands. It was heavy and Téa was starting to feel norious, but refused to show it as she eyed this stranger, refusing to back down and look weak. Snorting rather unlady like Téa said, " _Sweetie_ , I don't think you know what your getting _your_ self into. You do realise that's Mokuba Kaiba you and that tiger man friend of yours tried to steal, right? And you do realise what a heartless basterd Seto Kaiba is, don't you? Well, I'm telling you right now, Kaiba would be out for blood if he was here to defend his younger brother. And I'm sure he'd make sure it came torturously. Now, I suggest you run along, before he does show up here and want blood."

"I think you've been reading too many Dracular books, hunny, what with you obsession with blood." Replied the stranger.

"It's not an obsession, just a fact that the Kaiba's are not one to be messed with lightly. You should run while you still can."

"How sweet of you." He said, his hand moving behind his back. "But I don't think you realise what you're getting yourself into-" Téa's eyes widened as the man pulled out what looked like a metal pole from behind his back and went to strick Téa with it.

"Mokuba, run!" Téá scretched as the man laughted at her with the pole, Téa's stick snapping in to in her hands as she held it up to defend herself with it.

"Sweetie." The man finished just as Mokuba moved back, out of the way as Téa fell backwards after having the stick snapped in her hands.

Landing on her backside, Téa was alert with adrenaline pumping throw her veins. The beautiful faced man went to strike her with his metal pole, but Téá managed to twist, get up an run away as he brought his pole up from out of the ground.

Mokuba had stopped to watch, but Téa now grabbed and pulled at his arm, not caring if she hurt him or not and crying out "Run!" to Mokuba as the pair began running away from the beautiful faced man with the metal pole.

They ran straight out of the park and into the back streets of building, still with the beautiful faced man chasing them. By this time though, Téa's body was giving up on her, her breathing becoming more and more heavier as she soon collapsed to her knees out of exsortian.

"Téa!" Mokuba cried out, turning back from the street he was running down to bend down in front of Téa and shake her shoulder. "Come on Téa, get up. He's after us."

"G-o." Téa gasped through breaths, her words sounding more like a whispered moan from a sleeping person

"Téa." Mokuba said, grasping hold of her arm and pulling her up. Téa moaned deeply in pain with the stitch riding up her chest. But she managed to stagger to her feet, just as the beautiful faced man with the metal pole turned the corner. "Téa, come on!" Scretched Mokuba, truely in fear.

As Mokuba pulled them to the end of the pathway that came out to a road, Téa had managed to look behind them and saw that they weren't going to make it. In this drastic moment, Téa's old kind self returned to her as she put all her energy into bouncing up, attempting to lift her arms to block the blow, but the metal pole came down and hit both her blocking arm and her head.

Mokuba screamed at the impact of Téa being hit as she fell down and onto him. His cries were not ignored and in that one moment Mokuba feared for both his and Téa's lives as he wrapped his arms around her neck and head, the other man who had jumped out of the limo about to pass the two fallen prey launched himself at the beautiful faced man attacking them and tackled him to the ground; managing to punch and take him out.

Seto Kaiba stood tall over the beautiful faced man with a metal pole now fallen from his hand and turned his attention towards Mokuba and Téa who was unconsious in his lap. Where Mokuba was in shock, Kaiba hide how stunned he was that Téa Gardner had taken a hit for his little brother and saved his life once again.

XXXXX

It was almost two days since Téa had been hit from the metal pole. When she did awaken, she not only had a head ache, but felt very very hurgry. Opening her eyes, the darkness in the room felt too bright. She had to close her eyes again, attempting to roll over and shield her eyes from the light by puting her head in her pillow.

"Hey." Téa heard the cheery voice say to her which only hurt her head more.

Growning, Téa turned her head and opened her eyes to see a sweet little Mokuba stood beside the bed she was in, smiling at her. That was when Téa started to question what was happening and where she was as she wasn't used to waking up with people around her. Téa just ended up staring at Mokuba, struggling to have answers come to mind.

"How's your head feeling?" Mokuba asked.

"Hurts." Was all Téa could groble out.

Mokuba frowned, obviously upset with her answer.

Téa, forgetting all about how cruel she was before towards Mokuba, tried her hardest to turn and sit up in the bed, but she was really struggling to do so.

"Don't move!" Mokuba said.

But Téa ignored him. "I'm fine Mokuba. Don't worry about me." She said, while screwing her face up and grasping the side of her head while gasping.

"I think that's a sign to worry. The doctor said that you'll be feeling down like this for a few days... He also said that you must have been ill before the attack to end up in such a bad state."

Realising what Mokuba was talking about brought it all back. Why she had starved herself and seemed so weak and why Mokuba had caught her smoking in the first place. Something snapped in Téa. Mokuba moved back, stunned by the glare Téa sent him from trying to stop her from getting out of bed. She throw the covers off her and slipped her legs out from under the bed.

In the distance, Téa and Mokuba could hear someone calling Mokuba's name. It was getting closer.

"I'm fine Mokuba." Téa said, hitting Mokuba's hand away when he tried to steady her. But that one move sent her head spinning and Téa fell off the edge of the bed.

"Téa." Mokuba gasped as Téá felt little hands touching her shoulder. She was fading in and out of consiousness, when she heard Mokuba gasp and her body being lifted. The movement made her feel as if she was on a roller coster ride, but it soon ended as she was placed to lie back down in the bed. Over her, she heard mubbling of "Stupid girl."

Opening her eyes, Téa saw a blurry vision of Seto Kaiba movig away from her after having put her in bed to sleep. Téa couldn't think much or say anything as she faded away, all she could do was think of Kaiba.

XXXXX

The next time Téa woke up was to find a white haired man looking her over. If it wasn't for the stethoscope around his neck, Téa would have freaked. The doctor stood up straighter, not seeming to notice she'd woken up and began talking to the other person in the room.

"She'll be alright. From what's been discribed she isn't concussed, but simply weak from not eating. All she needs is bedrest and food. I suggest keeping her restricted to the bedroom for about two or three days and feeding her light but filling foods like chicken soup. Other than that you should start to see the improvement quite soon."

Téa heard some kind of snort from the other person in the room. He didn't seem happy. "Are you saying I have to keep her here for three more days?" Téa reconized the voice as Seto Kaiba's. His figure came into view.

"Well, it would be best not to move her. However, her parents maybe worried about her. Have you called them?" Asked the doctor.

"No. Me and Miss Gardner here aren't what you call, on friendly terms." Replied Kaiba.

"I see. I don't recommend that she be left alone however. From her examination, I don't think she skipped meals by accident."

"Are you telling me that she's starving herself?" Téa blinked when the doctor nodded his head at Kabia's question. "What a stupid thing to do. Then again, seems like a fitting stunt for a perfetic girl."

Hearing this set something off in Téa. A need to defend herself and prove that she didn't need Seto Kaiba's hospitality. She didn't even understand why he was helping her out in the first place. Using her elbows to sit up with, both Kaiba and the doctor looked towards her.

"Téa." Said Mokuba, whom Téa only just noticed was in the room stood near the head of her bed.

"Actually, I _wasn't_ doing it on purpose, not that it's any of your business. And I don't need you babysitting me Kaiba." Téa stated, kicking her legs out of the bed once again, moving faster this time as it didn't make her feel as dizzy, until she stopped moving.

Mokuba was stood in her way, blocking her from going anywhere. Still in a mood with Kaiba, Téa stood up knocking Mokuba back a little as she did. "Move out of my way Mokuba." Was all Téa said before heading towards the door.

But a hand on her arm which felt like an iron grip stopped her. "Where are your manners Gardner?" Said Kaiba.

Téa glared at him and at his hand. "Must have commited suicide along with yours. Now let me go!" Téa said struggling to get her arm out of Kaiba's grip. It only tighted.

"Apologe!" Kaiba depanded.

"For what?" Téa hissed back at him.

"For being so ungrateful towards my younger brother, who's only had concern for your health since you got here."

"I never _asked_ for his help." Téa said still struggling to get out of his grasp. "And anyway, if it wasn't for me you'd have lost your brother. In fact if it wasn't for your brother, I never would have been hit in the head!" Téa snapped, hating the helpless feeling of being trapped.

"And if you didn't starve yourself then you would not of been hit! Face it Gardner, it's your own-"

"How's it my fault that you can't even protect your little brother from thugs."

Kaiba must have snapped as he let go of her arm. The sudden release made Téa lose the balance she had and she fell forwards on her face.

"Téa." Mokuba gasped, sounding worried.

"Don't bother. If she refuses our help, then leave her." Kaiba said, heading towards the door.

Mokuba was faster, jumped in front of Kaiba and streached out his arms to block his exit. "We can't just leave her!"

"Watch me." Spat out Kaiba.

"No!" Mokuba snapped, making Kaiba step back. "This is the second time Téa's risked her life to save mine. Obviously there's something wrong with her before any of this even happened because she's so thin. Seto we need to help her. She's obviously not in her right mind and we owe her for saving me again!"

Téa, listening to all Mokuba had to say felt irritated being talked about as if she wasn't there. Swaying to her feet, Téa answered Mokuba before Kaiba could, ignoring all the black dots in her sight. "I don't need or want your-"

The pressure of standing up right on her feet was too much for Téa. She had pushed and tried to move so much with energy she didn't have and it had finally gotten to her and worn her out. Falling forwards, Téa was sure she was going to hit the floor then the lights would be turned out forever.

Instead she fell into a chest and arms wrapped around her waist. "Fine. Go have Martha prepare some chicken soup." Said Seto Kaiba.

"You mean we're helping her." Was Mokuba's reply.

"Looks like it." Kaiba said as Téa felt Kaiba move against her until he had her temperaily in a bridal style hold. Téa was coming in and out of consiousness. Only able to hear and blink. Kaiba put her back in the bed and moved the covers over her. "Examine her." Was the last orders Téa heard Kaiba say towards the doctor in the room before blacking out.

XXXXX

Waking up again, there was a strong smell of chicken soup. Opening her eyes and turning her head, Téa saw Mokuba was sat besides her bed and the chicken soup was on the bedside table. Mokuba smiled at her when he noticed she was awake.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hi." Téa said. The response was automatic and the nicer side to Téa. It took her a few seconds to remember why she was in the Kaiba mansion. But it was so hard to focus on details when that food smelled so good.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled. And Téa realised it had been the smell of the soup which had disterbed her stomach and woken her up. Placing a hand on her stomach, Téá willed it to stop.

"You hungry." Said MOkuba, moving to take hold of the tray on to of the draw. "Here. Sit up and eat this. It's great."

Téa was trying to remember why she couldn't eat the soup, but with the food being shoved under her ose it was hard to remember why.

"I...can't." Téa said, listening to her head and turning away.

"But why?" Mokuba asked.

Téa closed her eyes. She was on a diet for her dancing school and she couldn't eat any of that. Then she remembered why she was in a rush to get out of the Kaiba mansion in the first place. "What time is it?" Téa shot the question back at Mokuba who seemed upset about something.

"Nine o'clock."

"Shit." Téa cursed under her breath as she rubbed her hands over her face. Mokuba was shocked that that sort of language had come from Téa's mouth. She had missed her dance class.

"Errr, if this is about missing your class, then Seto spoke to your instructor earlier and apologied for your absonce on your behalf." Mokuba said.

Téa's eyes opened wide and turned to look at Mokuba. Kaiba had spoken her her dance tutor? "What?"

"Yeah. Everythings fin-"

"What did he say? How did he know who to contact? What did Trevor say?" Téa questioned.

"Wow, wow, easy." Mokuba said, putting the trazy down on his lap and putting his hands up in surrender. "Your phone started ringing and I answered it, thinking it might have been someone worried about you or something. When your dance tutor asked who I was and where you were I didn't know how to answer so I gave the phone to Seto. He's good with these things. He was able to calm your dancing tutor down and get him to give you the weekend off-"

"What?! Did he tell him I colapsed?" Téa snapped at Mokuba, wincing at the pain that struck her body as she tried to sit up. She had to lie back down and Mokuba guided her to lie down.

"Relax. Seto explained that you had and were assissting us with something and that you needed a break to work with us."

"He didn't say I was ill?" Téa asked, not quite understanding what was going on. Mokuba pushed her back down into the bed again.

"No, I didn't." Said a voice from the door way. Kaiba stood with his arms folded looking irritated.

"What did you say?" Téa asked, worried that he might have just ruined things for her at her dancing school.

"I told your dancing instructor that you were attacked saving my younger brother and that we had future business issuses to discuss. Of course your instructor was so suprized to be talking to the C.E.O of . that he accepted and agreed to whatever demands I gave. I also asked about your diet and routines. He told me that you were doing well in your routines, though could improve. He said that your weight lets you down and that you did begin a diet last week which seems to have been working for you as your no longer over weight to dance your part." Kaiba seemed to say the bits towards the end with some kind of disguest evident in his voice. "Admit it Gardner, you've starved yourself for a week just for a stupid dance."

Téa felt whatever rage she could muster build up. "That's none of your business. You should have never even talked to Trevor."

"But I did. And I have to say that this must be the most stupidest decition you've ever made Gardner. Not eating and making yourself ill just to impress some amiture dance instructor. How perfetic!" Kaiba left before Téa could make a comeback. Growling under her breath, Téa lay her head down and looked up to the celling, wondering what she was going to do now that she wasn't attenting her weekend dance classes.

"Here." MOkuba said, placing the tray of food on Téa's lap."I don't like or agree with how Seto just talked to you. But I do agree that it is stupid to strave yourself for others Téa. It's not right that your making yourself ill." Téa closed her eyes, trying her best to calm herself before she ended up strangling Mokuba. "That's why I went and talked to Martha. She's our head cheif downstairs and she knows a lot about dieting. She's made you a diet plan that's every effective. The chicken in this soup is quorn meet and she says that it's just right for strenghing health, but keeping you skinny. So please," Mokuba asked, raising the spoon to give it to Téa. Téa opened her eyes and looked at Mokuba, touched at how sweet he was. "Can you eat this soup. If not for yourself then for me."

After stopping and thinking for a moment, Téa decided that not eating really wasn't helping her out. So she would take a chance and take the diet. She also knew the Kaibia brothers were rich and liked to use that, so she guessed that this chief Martha was a real good cook. Her shakey hand took the spoon from Mokuba's and she began eating the soup. The large smile grew fast on Mokuba's face as he watched Téa blow the steal off her first spoon full and then hmm in bliss as she placed it in her mouth.

"What did I say? Martha is a great cook." Mokuba chipped in.

Téa looked at Mokuba. She saw a boy who was young and innocent, yet had still been throw a lot. But he still smiled as if he was young and innocent. Téa half thought that that young naive smile wouldn't last much longer in this world, but at the same time, it felt as if she could take down her defences and just be herself. Letting Mokuba's smile impact on her, Téa smiled back at him and continued eating the soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mokuba and Téa had been talking for ages it seemed. Somehow Téa had managed to relax and forget everything for a while, but time was getting heavier as conversation was running out. The chicken soup had been eaten and Mokuba had pretty much gotten Téa up to date with everything going on with him and all he knew about Kaiba Corp. He had tried a fe times to get Téa to speak about herself, but she just avoided whatever she could about giving Mokuba details about her life. Although, she had let it slip that her dance classes were nine till five on week days and eight to six at weekends, plus, she was looking for a late evening job too. Everything else, Téa had avoided.

It was getting late, Téa thought to herself. Kaiba may have got her the weekend off to slouch around and rest from her _illness_ , but Téa was hating the feeling of being trapped in bed. Besides, just because she didn't have dance classes this weekend, didn't mean that her work stopped. She still needed to practise to make up for missed sessions and she had prepare for dance classes and interviews she had to go to later on this week. Looking at Mokuba though, she could tell that he wasn't going to let her go easy.

Téa had scanned the room lightly, but noticed her clothes were on the chair washed, dried and waiting for her (the maids had put her into some spare silk pjames). She needed to get out of bed, dress herself and then find the exit and go home. But to do that she needed to get Mokuba out of the room for at least five minutes while she changed and another five so that she could attempt to find the exit. Turning to look at Mokuba Téa thought that she didn't want to go back to her small empty house. She enjoyed herself a lot just hearing Mokuba talk to her and tell her about escopads with his teachers and school friends, adventures he's been on with Kaiba since the last time she saw them, and of how he tried to brighten this big quite mansion up when he felt alone. That last part, felt like they had something in common; that they both felt alone in their homes. But as much as Téa wanted to stay to keep Mokuba company and have him keep her company, she had other things to do.

Téa needed a distraction and after a while she thought of it when Mokuba meantioned a new game he'd been working on.

"Wow, that sounds neat Mokuba. Hey, can I see it?" Téa asked.

Mokuba looked stunned at first, his checks went red second, but then third, he smiled as if Téa asking to see his design was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. It killed Téa a little on the inside that she was really just going to ditch him. But she had no choice. He would most likely stop her otherwise.

"Sure! I'll just go grap it now. Be back in a jip." Mokuba ran out the door waving his hand.

Téa jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and quickly started dressing. The dizzy spells had worn off after having ate something. She still ddn't feel one hunderd percent, but she didn't know how long Mokuba was going to be gone for. After quickly changing, folded the PJs, and making the bed, Téa rushed out of the room, peeping left and right to tr and see if anyone was coming and then dashed down the corridor the opposite way Mokuba had gone. After a good longish search, Téa found the front door and ran from the mansion.

But she hated the sadness that swollowed her soul at having been so rude to run out on the Kaiba brothers after they had been so good and kind to her. She stopped at the gate, out of breath and turned back to look at the mansion one last time. Her eyes scanned it from left to right. Until they came to see a little figure watching her through the window.

Téa felt her rappidly beating heart stop, and slow down. Mokuba looked hurt as he watched her from the window. She had hurt him when all he had been was kind and caring. Someone whom she had relaxed around for the past hour or so and been happy to have let her guard down around was now watching her flee from him. "I'm sorry." Was all Téa could say to Mokuba who most likely couldn't hear her. Putting her head down in shame, Téa walked out the gate, closing it behind her.

Mokuba watched her leave, having lip read what Téa had said before leaving. Mokuba was upset. He had really enjoyed his time with Téa, but it didn't seem like she had enjoyed herself with him or else why would she run off like that?

 _No_ , Mokuba thought. _This isn't like Téa. The Téa I knew was lovely and kind just like she was before when they were just talking._

 _But why did she run away from me? Was I... really the cause of all her pain?_ Mokuba couldn't help but thinking as he began walking away and started wondering around the mansion.

XXXXX

 **Five Days Later**

Téa, once again, exhaled her cigerette. A week of putting up with crap from the other dancers, having her tutor tell her not only were her moves lacking, but that now she was behind and have to make up the missed time from when she'd dissapeared to work for Kaiba. Téa snored at how everyone thought she had a job working for Kaiba Corp. Truthfully, she had been to three job interviews this week after class and been rejected from all three jobs; even her old job at burger world. Téa was at her end, or at least she believed she was. Everything was just going wrong. She wasn't making it doing her dream job as being a dancer, and she couldn't even make it working a stupid manule job. And without a job she didn't have money for rent, or food, or basically just leaving. It just seemed like whatever she tried to do she just made her life worse. So much worse.

XXXXX

The two Kaiba brothers were in the car when what would happen, but Mokuba spotted Téa from his window stood in the park.

"Wait, stop! Pull over!" Mokuba ordered.

"Mokuba," Kaiba snapped as the driver pulled over so fast that it sent the un prepared Kaiba brother falling side ways in his seat. "What is the mean of-"

But MOkuba had already jumped out of the car and ran off towards the figure.

XXXXX

"Hey, Téa." Téa turned her head to see the little raven haired boy running towards her. It was quite suprizing and Téa was wondering if she was experiencing dajuvue.

"M-Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Téa asked.

Mokuba had a large smile upon his face which shocked Téa as the last time she remembered seeing Mokuba, she had left him upset at her. Why was he smiling at her and being nice? "Actually, we were looking for you." Stated Mokuba. Téa didn't know how much more bizare this situation could get.

"Wait, who's we?" Téa questioned aloud.

"Oh, me and Seto." Mokuba said, looking behind him. And there he was. Seto Kaiba had gotten out of the limo and was now approaching Téa and Mokuba. _Yes_ , Téa thought, i _t could_.

"Gardner." Kaiba greeted moodily, crossing his arms. He was rather glad though to find her in the park instead of having to drive to her house and knock on for her. Seemingly, that action would be more degrading than what was about to be proposed.

"Kaiba? What are you two doing here?" Téa asked, sending the same disgusted tone that Kaiba had used on her. She felt slightly bad when her eyes fell down on Mokuba, but she pretended not to have hurt him, and looked away.

"We came to offer you a job. That is if you haven't got one already." Mokuba said in his still cheery voice.

Téa had to look at Mokuba this time. "Huh?" She gasped, confused still as to what was going on.

"You're job interviews? You said you had three lined up this week. How'd they go anyway?" Mokuba asked.

Téa, not waiting to admit that she could't get hired anywhere, especially not in front of Kaiba who would only bully and rub her face in it, decided to ignore the question. "Wait, hold on what was that other thing you said?"

"Oh, right. Téa, we want you to come work for us."

"Huh." Téa said again, dumbfounded at the idea. At the same time, Téa heard Kaiba grunt in detest.

"Yeah, we want you to come work-"

"What Mokuba's trying to say-" Kaiba butted in, "Is that due to last weeks esterpades, I told a lie for you to spare you any grief. However, now that grief has turned back onto Kaiba Corp and the only way to fix it is by having you work for me." Of course, Kaiba smirked and had a slight gleam in his eye as he said. Turning and begining to walk back to the limo, not seeing any need to draw this out. "Congradulates Gardner. I'm you're new boss. Be at Kaiba Corp office for seven o'clock flat tomorrow morning. And trust me, you don't want to screw things up on the first day Gardner. Till then-"

"Wait!" Téa snapped, not liking a, not understanding what was going and b, not liking that she was getting told what to do. "What the hell do you mean I'm working for you? That's bull shit!" Even Kaiba stopped and turned around at Téa's language. Perhaps what Mokuba had been saying to him was right. Gardner has changed. "You don't own me Kaiba. It's not like I signed a contract with you or anything. I have no idea what the hell you're thinking coming down here from your _mighty castle_ Kaiba Corp and ordering me around as if you can, but I'm telling you right here and now Im not doing a damn thing you tell me to." Téa was now glaring at Kaiba and he was sending his fair share of daggers back at her, getting ready to smight her with his words.

"Erm," Mokuba spoke up shyly."Actually Téa, it's kinda my fault." Téa looked down at Mokuba at that. Not quite understanding what was going on.

"What do you mean _you're_ fault?" Téa asked.

"I mean that sometime after you left us last weekend, I went to Seto and sorta managed to get you a job."

"What?" Téa said.

"I went to Seto and told him that he needed to give you a job. He needed to give you a job because when he did call up your dance tutor, he told him that you were working for him at weekend and that you'd need to take the weekends off. He told your dance tutor you needed to take the weekends off because he knew how much the dancing was effecting you and he was concerned for your health-"

"Please," Kaiba interrupted. "Don't make it seem like I care anything for her health."

"Well, you were doing her a favour Seto." Mokuba said, trying not to get on his brother's bad side. "Just repaying Téa back for helping me out. Anyway, the thing is that now there's a belief that you work at Kaiba Corp at the weekends."

"Wait, are you saying that Kaiba told my dance instructor that I was taking weekends off because I was working for him? Is that why I've been taken off the weekend times tables?"

"Well, yeah." Mokuba said. "But the thing is Téa that now that that story's out there Kaiba Corp doesn't want to have to deal with any cases revolving around us lieing about someone having a job. Basically, we need you to work for us at the weekend because that's what we told your tutor, but if anyone finds out that that isn't true it could turn ugly for us. You kow, bad press and everything. Besides, you were telling me that you were looking for a job. I thought it was a win win situation."

"So you're telling me that the great Seto Kaiba messed up by saying I had a job and _now_ if I don't bail him out and work for him then his public image goes down?" Something very unexpected happened next. Téa began to laugh. Laugh as in snickering evily at the Kaiba's misfortune. She wasn't sure what it was she was laughing at. Maybe khara? After all Kaiba had always been rich, powerful and horrible, and now it was all gonna go down the drain...(because he was nice to her and gave her hospitality). She knew it was comletely wrong to laugh considering it wasn't funny that he had helped her, but she just couldn't help it. Just knowing that a bully in power could go down made her feel good. Maybe it wasn't even because it was Kaiba, but it just made her laugh. "Oh, this is so ironic." Téa finally said, ignoring the disterbed faces of the Kaiba brothers. She wiped under her eye and began to slowly turn away. "The horrible Seto Kaiba who was nice _one_ time is now going to get a load of bad press for lieing about giving out a job. Oh, maybe I should go to the press and push the story forwards. Would move things along faster than waiting for your monkeys at Kaiba Corp to figure things out."

"Watch your mouth Gardner!" Kaiba snapped as he stepped forwards and grasped hold of her arm, holting her. Then his own smirk graced his lips. He wasn't about to let Gardner laugh at him then walk away. Not without putting her in her place. No one talked down to him or his brother. "And even if you were to go to the press with your bogus story they'd never publush it because even those fools know not to mess with me. And besides, there's no evidence to prove that you ever had a job working for me. As you said earlier, you never sign a contract."

Téa pulled he arm out from Kaiba's grasp and spun around, eyeing him up (even though he was very tall). "Alright, so maybe the job story wouldn't work. But I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone knowing about how Mokuba almost got kidnapped _again_. Oh, and how about all the other times before that. Correct me if I'm wrong Kaiba but I'm sure that more than just bad press about that."

There was a small gasp from besides Téa and kaiba. Téa looked down for one second at Mokuba who looked not only hurt, but destoried.

"Are you threating me Gardner?" Kaiba demanded, his fists clenching.

At this question, Téa had to stop and think. Yes, she loved having the upper hand over Kaiba, but something just didn't feel right. This wasn't her. She wanted badly to say yes. She thought by saying yes she could blackmail Kaiba into giving her at least enough money to pay her rent and dance classes. But something hit Téa right then. She sounded just like one of the other girls in her dance class. Someone who had targeted many other dancers just like this. Was she really turning into her? Looking down at Mokuba again, she couldn't do it. How could she even say those things. She might have been trying to change herself a little but not turn into a monster. "No." Téa mummble.

"What was that?" Kaiba demand, still angry and arogant.

Téa turned and glared at him from the corner of her eye. "I said no, I'm not." Looking back to Mokuba, Téa bent down a little to reach his hight. "I know how close you two are and I want you to know Mokuba that what I just said, I meant none of it. As much as I hate your brother, it's not his fault or yours for all thats happened. I'm sorry I said such things. And, I want you to know that I really was interested in seeing your game last weekend. I just... Had other things I had to do."

And Téa was so glad to see a little smile and understanding in Mokuba's face. He nodded his head. "Well, when you come to work tomorrow, I can bring the game and show it you. We can have a whole game day together."

That's when Téa lost her smile and stood up. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but that won't happen."

"What, but why?" Mokuba asked like a child.

Téa turned to leave. "Because I won't be coming to work for your brother. He will just have to deal with the possibility of bad press instead."

"But Téa why? You don't even know what the job is?"

"Why Mokuba?" Téa asked, some venum in her voice.

"Yeah Gardner." Kaiba added, which made Téa uneasy about why he suddenly cared. "Why won't you come to work for me? Bet you've got a load of other jobs just lining up waiting to reject you like the past three you interviewed for this week."

Téa spun around, wanting badly to ask how he knew about this.

Kaiba had a smirk on his face. "What? You don't think I wouldn't do a background check into who I have working for me? I know all about you Gardner and I know that if you ever want a real future then you'll come to work for me and not say anything about me or Mokuba to the press if you ever want to work again. Snicking up your boss and a powerful one at that is one certain way to scare off any empoliers. Even for dancers."

"The reason I'm not coming to work for _you_ Seto Kaiba is because I don't need another bully in my life!"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at this were Mokuba had picked up on something. "Wait, another bully? Is there someone bullying you Téa? Who?" Mokuba asked, knowing that he and his older brother would be able to help her and sort something out. As if sensing MOkuba's thoughts, Kaiba did look down to his questioning brother and then towards Téa; examing her once again, looking for an tell signs.

Téa just folded her arms and turned away from him, trying to find a way to get out of talking about that subject. "People bully people everyday Mokuba. Just look at your brother for example. He just loves to prove he's so much better than everyone else and make other people feel infier to him. But you know what, that's not true! I'm not infier of you Seto Kaiba. I'm gonna prove to you and to everyone that I can and am a great dancer and then you'll all be looking up to me instead of now. Right now is just a bad patch. Yeah, so what if I didn't get accepted by one of those crappy jobs. It's not what I want to do for a living anyway."

"But it's what you need to do to survive. You're struggling to pay your rent, are you not Gardner? What with your parents out of the country and cutting off your money supply" Kaiba cut in.

Téa felt shocked that Kaiba did know that much about her. But then again, she was sure anyone could have easily found out about her parents if they were really looking. Téa just held her head up high, trying her best to not cry. "You know what, yeah, I might be at a low at the moment Kaiba. But so were you at one time what with losing your parents and everything and ending up in that orphanage. YOu got yourself out of that rut and I'm just gonna do the same."

"The only problem with that happening Gardner is that you actually need a brain for that to happen."

Téa turned away from the Kaiba brothers. "Just you wait Kaiba. I'll show you-"

"Yes, yes, you'll show everyone won't you Gardner." Téa was two seconds away from punching Kaiba's lights out when he said, "I'm out of time for this. I have other things to do. Just make sure you're at Kaiba Corp for seven sharp! And don't worry, the job I have lined up for you is pretty brainless, so you won't need to be a master mind to do it. You have been feeding yourself right this past week haven't you Gardner?" Kaiba suddenly asked.

Téa was confused by his sudden caring question. "Err, yeah, but, what's it to you anyway-"

"I actually don't believe what you've just told me. But since theirs more red in your checks and colour to your skin and your not swaying, I'll accept that as a yes. Tomorrow, seven sharp Gardner. That is if you want to be able to pay your rent and dance classes."

Téa didn't get to say anything else because Kaiba was already too far ahead. Mokuba had been watching the two carefully and found it every interesting how they had locked heads with sore subjects. Their arguement had been even better than the one's Yugi and Kaiba had because this time results and understanding actually seemed to come from both parties. Althought he didn't say it, Mokuba knew that his brother would never have put up with the attitude Téa was giving him. But he had still wanted her to work for him because he felt compasionate for her situation. Kaiba was learning how to be kind and considerate to others (even if hey themselves couldn't see it.) Mokuba gave Téa a light smile before running off after Kaiba.

Téa just stood there for a moment after watching them get into their limo and drive off. After that moment's clarity of what just happened, she reached into her pocket and pulled out another cigerette. Somehow she doubted getting this job going to turn out as good as it should.

XXXXX

 **Saturday morning, 7.59am.**

Téa was irritated, her fingers tapping against the edge of the sofa and her fist clenching. She needed a cigerette. She had been waiting maybe just over an hour for Kaiba to arrive. She snored, having been wondering for the past half weather Kaiba was just pulling her leg or not. She doubted Mokuba would do something like this to her, but then again she had said and done quite a few horrible things. Getting up Téa went towards the doors, placing the cigerette to her mouth and lifting the lighter towards her lips just as the door opened before she could open it. Kaiba stood on the other side.

He snorted. "Gardner, here on time I see." His eyes then fell to the cigerette in between her lips. "What are you doing?"

Téa took the cigerette out from her mouth. "What does it look like? Come on Kaiba, your a cleaver guy. Put two and two together."

Téa was about to walk past his as she place the cigerette back in her mouth when Kaiba grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going Gardner?"

Téa's head fell back and her eyes rolled. "What does it look like? Come on Kaiba, are you really that dumb?"

"I _won't_ be waiting on you. If you don't show for your interview, you get nothing." Kaiba said, his grip tightening, but not so much that it hurt. "Besides, those things are bad for your health, they reduce you life span, and won't help your lung for when your dancing and need to breath."

Glaring at him once again for telling her how she should live her life Téa said. "Well, you were late so now you can wait for me."

"I'm your boss." Kaiba said with a smirk. "If I'm late and you're early. You wait for me."

"Slave driver more like it. And you told me to be here for seven." Téa pulled her arm out from Kaiba's grasp. "Is this all some joke to you? Olaying with people's lifes for some sick twisted fun."

"Gardner-" Kaiba tried warning her, workers at Kaiba Corp. now looking their way to see who was argueing with _the_ Seto Kaiba.

"No, see ya later Kaiba." Téa said, twisting away from his out streching arm and walking down the steps while lighting her cigerette. _Great, now she'd blown it. Oh well, she'd just have to see what happened next,_ Téa thought. But even as she tried mentally uplifting herself, she felt as if she was sinking, going down and down, just like she was going down these steps. ( _How many steps did Kabia need?_ )

She had reached the bottom and finished her cigerette. But she was craving another one. Pulling out her lighter, she was about to light up another cigerette when-

"Hey Téa." Mokuba called. Téa exhaled. _That kid just kept makin appearences lately._

"Hey Mokuba." Téa said _._ Finding herself smiling a little at seeing his bright smiling face. It reminded her of other people's smile like Yugi, Joey or Tristain. Then she felt her chest deflat. She missed those guys.

"Huh, Téa why aren't you inside?"

Téa exhaled, sighing. She lit her cigerette. "Think I just blew the job Mokuba."

"Wait, what? How?" Mokuba asked.

Exhaling the smoke from her lungs Téa said, "I just argued with Kaiba and undermined him in front of his staff. I doubt he'd hire anyone who showed him that much disrespect."

"Oh." Mokuba muttered, an image of the two argueing in his mind already forming and he wasn't doubting it hadn't happened. Mokuba stood for a moment trying to think of what Téa could do. When Téa interupted his thoughts, "I'm gonna get going now Mokuba. I have better things to do."

"Téa wait." Mokuba called, getting in her way and stopping her. An idea came to mind, one he knew that would give Téa a chance of getting her job back but she wouldn't like it. "I have an idea. But your not going to like it."

Téa eyed Mokuba suspiously. "What are you talking about Mokuba?"

XXXXX

Kaiba was at his desk on the top floor typing away at his computer. His work was distracting him, but as he had come up the elevator he had spared Gardner a few thoughts. The whole advantage of having her come to work for him would be that he'd be able to have a tighter leash on Mokuba. It was very irritating that Mokuba made friends and perfered Yugi Moto's friends than anyone else, but right now his advantage had been that Téa needed a job and what with those other trouble causers being away, they wouldn't drag Mokuba into any more trouble. But having Gardner working for him and under his thumb would mean if he knew where she was then he'd most likely know where Mokuba was since he seemed to become atracted to her. He just hoped Mokuba didn't have feelings for Téa. He brushed off the idea as rediculas and impossible, but it had still been an outcome in his mind.

But now that Gardner had shown him up, there was no way he could hire someone like her. He had a reputation to uphold which was worth more than having more of a hold upon Mokuba just so other companies couldn't target him. He'd just have to boost security around Mokuba.

As for Gardner, there was a slight curiousity as to why she had turned out to be such a rotten apple, but he'd already dismissed going further into that since she wouldn't be working with him. He couldn't waste his time on things that were not going to benifit him or his company. Even though the questions kept coming to him, he put all his focus and attention into his work.

"Mr Kaiba, sir." Rang out his secutery.

"What is it?" He demanded, not liking to be disterbed.

"You're younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba is demanding that you meet with him."

"Tell him to come through." Kaiba said. He was sure Mokuba was about to yell at him for letting Gardner go, but he'd already formed the winning arguement in his head.

"Erm, actually, Mr Kaiba, sir, your younger brother requests your presence downstairs at reception.

Kaiba throwned at the phone. "Tell him I'm busy and if he wants to see me then he'll just have to visit my office."

"He's refusing to come up, sir. H-he says that it's ergent you meet with him at reception."

Kaiba grew very irritated at this, but not being able to ignore his younger brother, he stood up and left his office, ignoring his secuteries questioning glacing and all the other looker ons as he boreded the elevator. As he traveled down the elevator, he just hoped that Mokuba wasn't about to make a scene in public and humiliate him futher today than what he had been.

When Kaiba got out of the elevator and came towards reception, he couldn't see Mokuba anywhere. The front of the building was packed full of people now too arriving for work. It was harder to see throw the crowds. People had noticed Kaiba and were giving the odd glace at him. Kaiba was trying to spot his small brother in the crowd. That's when she called out his name (quite loudly too). "Kaiba." Called Téa Gardner. Kaiba turned to face her, glaring down at her.

"What do you want Gardner? I thought you left." Kaiba spat out. More people had stopped to listen in on what was being said.

Téa stood as tall as she could and met Kaiba's eyes, trying her best not to feel intimigated or embarrised or scared. "I did, and I am leaving I just came back to say, well..." Her nerves were getting to her just like her pride was. It didn't help that she'd noticed people stopping to watch and listen in.

"Spit it out Gardner. I have no time for thi-" Kaiba snapped at her, which fueled her performance.

"I'm sorry." Téa said rather angerily. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did earlier. You caught me at a bad time. I was going nicotine crazy and needed my fix. You just caught me at a bad moment and I apologie for that."

"Are you done yet?" Kaiba replied

"Yes." Hissed Téa. Her heart was beating fast, but she felt as if she was sinking into a cold abyss. "I'll be leaving now." Stepping around Kaiba, Téa made her way towards the doors. She had tried Mokuba's plan of making a public apology to Kaiba to get her job back, but it hadn't-

"Not so fast Gardner. You've still got a job to do before you leave." Kaiba called after her.

Téa stopped, feeling her insides ice over and a chill run down her spin. As she spun around to face Kaiba, she was in disbelief that he'd actually said that to her. But there he was lookong her in the eye with all seriousness. "Your fist job is to find Mokuba and bring him to my office. He's around here somewhere. Find him and bring him to my office. And two coffee's, one black no sugar, the other milky with two sugars. That's all for now Gardner."

Téa could not believe it. As Kaiba turned his back to her and a sea of people parted for him so he could get to the elevator. _Had she just... gotten a job? Did Mokuba's plan actually work?_ Twisting around Téa did actually wonder where Mokuba had gotten to.

"Told you it'd work." Mokuba said, having appeared out of nowhere besides Téa. Téa looked down at Mokuba. "You gave him the chance to correct things and put him in control of what was to happen next and it all paid off. Now, lets go get those coffees." Mokuba said, taking Téa's hand and pushing forwards through the crowd that whispered and eyed the two as they too made their way towards the elevator. "Seto usually likes his coffee from the kitchen up stairs. I'd say always avoid using vending machines. He hates how they taste. The milky coffee and sugar is for me. If you wanna get a drink you can do. Just make sure you-" And Mokuba went on like this, trying to explain everything Seto Kaiba liked and didn't liked and what she could and couldn't get away with until they reached his office.

XXXXX

"Mr Kaiba, sir, your brother's here with a woman-"

"Let them in." Kaiba said.

In came Mokuba and Téa each holding a cup of coffee (Téa holding two). Téa placed the dark coffee in front of Kaiba.

"Hey Seto. What you up to?"

"Running the company, as always. What did you want Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, not looking up from his laptop screen, but picking up his coffee and sipping it. Téa had gotten the correct coffee. Good.

"Huh, what do you mean. I didn't- Oh, wait, you mean before. Oh nothing. That was just a plan to get you-"

"To get me in public so I could put Gardner back in her place and establish my dominate roll as head of the company." Téa just rolled her eyes and tried to muffle a growl in her throat. "Good work Mokuba."

"I learn from the best." Mokuba smiled. Then grinned devioushly. "Gotta say though Seto, I'm kinda suprized it took you this long to finger out."

This got Kaiba's attention. He looked over his laptop screen. "I knew all along. I just asked to make sure that nothing was wrong."

"Nar, nothings wrong now that you and Téa are sorted. Just wondering what we could do this weekend."

"I'll be working. You have a nanny. Go do something with her."

"But Seto-"

"No buts Mokuba. That was one of the sipulations. Now deal with it."

"You said we'd still spend time with each other." Mokuba asked softley.

"I'm busy this morning Mokuba. Another time. Go to the arcada or test some of the new gaming equitment."

Mokuba sighed. He got up, then walked towards the door. Téa, having watched this ordeal felt bad for Mokuba being ignored and rejected by his older brother like that. It made her want to rip Kaiba's head off, take Mokuba up into her arms like a baby and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"Come on Téa." Mokuba mummbled.

Téa looked down at Mokuba stood beside her, then towards Kaiba who'd gone back to his laptop again. He didn't seem bothered hat she and Mokuba were about to leave. Then it hit her. They never did have there meeting.

"What exsacly is my job? I was never told." Téa asked looking directly at Kaiba. He looked up from his screen at her, then Mokuba.

"You never told her." Kaiba asked him.

"I thought you told her. Or were going to." Mokuba said in return.

Kaiba huffed and rubbed the bridge between his nose. "Congradulations Gardner. Your the new nanny." Then Kaiba went back to work.

"Nanny?" Téá questioned, looking down at Mokuba.

"Yes." Kaiba stressed."Is there a problem?" He was looking back up at her.

"No, just... I'm not that old!" Kaiba's face twisted in confusion (which wasn't that different from his normal moody face). "Nanny? Do I look like a grandma? Please, change the job title, it's hidious."

Mokuba broke into a fit of giggles. Kaiba wanted to smirk, but instead pressed his lips into a hard line. "That's the job. Do you want it or not?"

Téa pouted and folded her arms. "What do I have to do?"

"I have no time to go over details with you. You missed your meeting this morni-"

"You were late!" Téa snapped. "You missed your own meeting!"

"I decide when to do things."

"Then how do people-"

"Not interested. The basic discription of the job is to watch over Mokuba until I come home. Do whatever Mokuba tells you too. And obviously what I ask too. In fact, my comands over ride Mokuba's. Any questions, figure it out yourself. Now _nanny_ I have to work so I would apprishate it if you and Mokuba leave me be."

Téa felt like sticking her tongue out at Kaiba. And she did before she realised it. It was only Mokuba chuckling that brought her back to reality. Mokuba took her hand and guided her out of the room.

"Come on Téa. I'll show you around Kaiba Corp."

XXXXX

She was genuiningly smiling for the first time in a while. All he greys seemed to leave her view and there was just a bright vibe of colour coming from watching Mokuba care free and happily playing in one of the game machines he was testing for Kaiba Corp. He was strapped into this plastic cube with goggles on to view his game. He was bouncing around, currently hanging upside down as if diving into a swimming pool. Téa had been in the simulation, but had gotten tired of it. If she was to guess, then she would think Mokuba was diving into the sea. The game was actually really great. Set up in some wacky world where the player could become easily confused. Of course there were some duel monster figures in there (as a part of the game was suppose to be the spirit world of duel monsters).

The moment ended soon though as Mokuba got out of the game feeling bad for Téa missing out. He smiled at her and came to sit down besides her."I think that's enough testing for one day. How 'bout we head back and have Martha rumage up something."

"Hmm, who's Martha? And won't your brother want you to stay here with him where he can keep an eye on you?" Téa asked.

"Martha? The cook. She made you soup only a week ago."

"Right." Téa said, feeling embarrised for getting that.

"As for Seto, I'm sure he'll be fine with us leaving for the mansion. He's never complained about it before. Not really. Come on. Let get going and maybe we could get ice cream too."

Téa smiled as she followed after Mokuba.

Along the corridor, as they were stood at the elevator, Mokuba managed to spot Seto Kaiba before Téa even knew he was in the same hallway.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba called out, waving his arm up in the air to expand his hight. Kaiba looked up, took both Mokuba and Téa in, then kept to passing them. As he did walk past them, Kaiba said "Stay with him until I return home."

"Is he always that friendly?" Téa said sarcastically and shaking her head once Kaiba was out of ear shot.

"You know it." Was Mokuba's reply. The elevator dinged as it arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! XD  
Sorry this isn't another chapter - I hope I haven't irritated you too much.  
But, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and post my own story on Fiction Press. I was wondering, since you guys were all so great to me here, reviewing and following my work if you wouldn't mind having a read of my first chapter of Crafters and giving me an honest opinion about what you think, because your opinion matters to me.  
I understand it's cheeky to ask and not like FanFiction, but I would really appreciate it since if I get feedback, I'll be able to change it and make it better than what it was.  
There is a link below or in my bio. Hope y'all are doing OK and I'll be updating my stories ASAP! XD

u/1049256/M-H-Parkin


End file.
